Trouble in the woods
When the party arrives to grab a quest from the garrison. An urgent note is waiting to meet Neothag Wanderfist Kalukathala, General in the arena district. By receiving this request it should be clear that your dedication to the order and timeliness of such dedication has not gone unnoticed. You have succeeded at every task set in front of you, And even some such the case in tor you have gone Above the call and helped the people of tor gain some ounce of life back. This next task is not so much a a contract to deal with monsters as it is a situation which must be handled swiftly. It has come to my knowledge a group of bandits have made camp west of Windmere and are threatening the village. I'd Like you all to make your way their and handle these bandits. You will be joined by one of blades of the order at the split rock outside the gate. Split Rock The party is joined by a finger of the order, A blade outside of town at split rock Blade, he is almost glowing white, ornate gold trim outlines the thin tall figure, as he approaches he moves swiftly as if not resisted by the same elements you all are. underneath the hood and veil the is a white mask darker than the rest of the cloth, Gold trim outlines where the eyes would be looking deeper you see endless darkness. Wisdom saving throw 17 Windmere Entering town, people clear the way as they did before. on the way to the "bandit camp", the party passes a small group of people heading back into town. one of them reconizes obi, it's trevor the boy father that they saved. "Teeter" upon approach the camp, The a small group of people, loosely armed step out from one of the wagons, mace, club, sword, and worn leather armor the blade moves forward, "where is he?" , "where is he?" a couple members cower in the wake, a few more people make there way into the central part of camp. the blade pulls his sword and a blade materializes a pristine silver. long thing blade appears. From the side, a young dwarf steps forward, it's hard to tell if he's a dwarf or just a you boy. "I know you. a half elf, a human, and a half orc with a toad on his head. You murder my uncle" He pulls out a blade with a unique hue and approaches the party warily. There is also an ornate sword. AFTER THE FIGHT Werefwolf, is a resistance commander, his mission is to travel around surrounding villages to drum up supplies and support for the cause, “To remove the order” “We have found ourselves in quite a predicament. On one hand, we must thank you, on the other you are not our ally. What quarrel did you have against that creature? Things Commander Talweed wants to know? * Is the resistance growing in kehasir? * Why did they kill the blade? * Who they are working for? Talweed has killed these creature before, they always return. Talweed is heading back to Mythos now. He was planning on heading south but fears the next time the force might be a little more intense. Talweed does not have much to offer them, there is some ore from tor. If they are ever in the free city, to look him up. He owes them a round. Nephew: The nephew of the dwarf that Obidiad and red killed. Gramkam, HIs name is Armmond he is about 30, he wields a hastily from Meridiam, the rare ore found in the mines of tor. Armmond Hates the order and believes they should be killed right there. If the order could have cleared the mines all along why didn’t they do it decades ago, Then His father wouldn’t starved to death trying to feed them. Do I go work the mines or do I fight the ones killing our people An unkown cause is killing the forest west of the free city. This is driving tribes from the forest to look elsewhare for food. Some have left many have fought and others have moved into the real free city “mythos” Mythos is bubbling with immigrants, crime, hunger and people. They have asked The order for help for decaedes and the price of that help continues to increase while the presence of the support continues to diminish. There are those that believe the order has caused the forest to die, they want to see the tribes and forest removed from the map. To continue to grow Kehasari. The orcs killing some People from mythos and people from mythos killing some orcs does not seem like that bad of a trade. Handles the over population and the orcs. REPORTING TO NEOTHAG Ask for a report of what happen. What happen to encampment? What did they want? How many in numbers? Were they well armed? Were you able to find where they originated from? He does not know what the blades are. He finds it curious it simply disappeared.